Levi, the Falcon Sin of Serenity
by TheChaoticType
Summary: Silly Levi. Diane's not a Titan.


I'm sitting on a stool, staring out the tavern window. The landscape rolls beneath us and the slow, rhythmic pattern of Hawk's mom's steps are almost soothing. The inside of the tavern, despite being packed, is creepily quiet. Even Diane, who usually yells through the window every twenty minutes or so hasn't spoken in a while. Goather, Ban and Elizabeth are sitting at the bar, eating something between soup and casserole with odd green bits in it. Hawk is sleeping under the table behind them, audibly dreaming. King sits at the window across the room, pretending to be interested in his food, peeking looks at Diane when she's not looking. I get up with a sigh and stretch my sore muscles. I stride across the room to the three sitting at the table. "What are you eating?", I ask. "I'm not sure", replies Elizabeth with a sigh.

"Where did you even find that stuff?"

"I think Hawk was the one who found it, actually"

"It looks disgusting"

"I don't exactly find it appealing either", says Goather with a sigh. "Yeah', Ban says "it smells bad too. I'm going to make us something good." At the mention of food, Hawk's head shoots up and she comes bounding over.

"What? Ban is going to cook for us?"

"Yeah, sure. It's not like there's anything better to do around here."

"YAY! I get scraps, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever"

I notice that King hasn't said anything yet. "Hey, King, you gonna come eat or what?"

"Umm... Captain? What is that?"

I follow his gaze out the window until my eyes fall on a red flare peeking out over the trees. I turn around to look at the others, But before I can turn to the widow again, I hear an eerie swishing noise and then a thud.

I run over to the window to see what happened and almost take a step back out of shock. Diane is using her right hand to cover the back of her neck and I can see blood seeping out from between her fingers. In her right hand, she is holding a man with black hair wearing a green cape. The woman is holding one sword in each hand. He looks as surprised as Diane.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"umm..."

"why are you so surprised? _You_ attacked _me."_

 _"_ I... Um... I'm sorry?"

"Yeah! You better be sorry! That hurt!"

"What?! That titan can talk?!" I look to the ground and see a group of about three or four other people dressed similarly to the man in Diane's hand, all holding similar weapons as well, each sitting on the back of a horse. A Fifth horse is tied to the back of one of the other horses. I assume it belongs to the man that attacked Diane.

"Sir, What is that?!", screams one of the people, pointing at Hawk's mom with wide eyes

"I... I'm not sure"

"What do you mean you're not sure?!"

By now, the others have gathered around the window and are starting to regain some dignity

"Hi there! I'm Ban. That's Diane and this here is Hawk's mom. Is there anything we can help you folks with?"

The man being squeezed to death by Diane has gathered some composure as well. Despite his shock, he manages to launch himself out of Diane's grasp and glide to the ground with a soft thud. Immediately, he uses some kind of grappling hook system attached to his hips to maneuver himself back up and onto Diane's shoulder.

"Kill the titan!", he yells with authority, almost like a battle cry.

King jumps out the window and falls for half a second before being caught by Chastity midair. He soars over to the man previously called Levi by his followers. He hovers just in front of Levi's face and scowls.

"What do you mean titan?"

"Huh?"

"I said what do you mean by titan?"

"well, uh... isn't this a titan?"

"No. This is Diane. She's just a giant. Say hi, Diane."

"Hi"

"So, she's _not_ a titan, then?"

"Nope."

"oh. Well, then I guess I have no reason to attack her. Hi. I'm Levi"

Levi extends his hand and King accepts with a giddy smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm King. That's Elizabeth and Goather over there. You already met Ban and that's Meliodus, our captain."

King gestures to the others and they wave as their name is mentioned.

"Do you wanna come in, then?"

"I don't see why not."

Levi jumps gracefully to the ground and walks toward the tavern.

"how do I uh... get in?"

"Oh. My bad."

"Hawk's mom, down, please?" I hold on to a counter and the tavern spins to the ground in a magnificent flurry of dirt and grass. I open the door. "Come on in", I say as cheerfully as possible.

"Ban was just about to make us something. Would you all like something to eat?"

The group all nods in unison and stumbles into the bar, all in a similar state of bewilderment. _What an odd bunch,_ I think. Then I laugh as I realize they were all probably thinking the same thing about us.


End file.
